A facility such as a data center includes a data center storage space storing numerous electronic devices that produce heat, including network, server, and storage gear, as well as power distribution units for distributing power to devices within the facility. In some examples, a network services exchange provider or co-location provider (hereinafter, “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the network services exchange provider locate network, server, and storage gear and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications and other network service provider(s). The overall data center storage space may be shared by the multiple customers or “tenants” of the data center provider.